versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Afro Samurai (character)
Afro Samurai is the protagonist of the Afro Samurai manga and anime. He is the No. 2 Samurai in the world, striving to defeat the bearer of the Number 1 headband to avenge his father's death. Background The sacred Headbands controlled the world. Two of them existed - the Number 2 and Number 1. Whoever possessed the Number 1 was considered a God - undefeatable and immortal. He could only be challenged by someone who owned the Number 2 headband. In turn, anyone could fight the Number 2 and if they win, they would receive that Headband. Such was the case with Afro's father, who was Number 1 at the time. He was challenged by a foe calling himself Justice and promptly killed, leaving the Number 1 Headband to the opponent. Afro saw the deed done with his own eyes as a child and swore revenge. He was taken in by Sword Master and his trainees and he quickly began mastering the art of swordsmanship. However, his lust for vengeance cost the students and Sword Master himself their lives. When Afro learned that his teacher had the Number 2 Headband, so did many assassins, who assaulted the dojo and slaughtered the children. They were defeated by Afro and Sword Master, who were the last survivors. However, Afro killed Sword Master to obtain the Number 2 Headband, thus truly starting his journey to the top. As he started wearing the Headband, a new being emerged from nowhere - Ninja-Ninja, the supposed guardian of the Number 2 Headband. Stats Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight on par with opponents who can harm him. Defeated the physically superior Afro Droid.) Speed: At least Hypersonic movement speed with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Outran an explosion. Blocked a legitimate laser beam from Afro Droid.) Durability: Building level '(Survived a massive RPG explosion. Withstood attacks from the physically superior Afro Droid.) 'Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Is more than capable of improvising during battle and can use unpredictable tactics as well as seemingly harmless objects in an effective way. Stamina: Superhuman. Defeated Justice after being shot by him multiple times. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Pain Tolerance:' Capable of fighting after receiving almost deadly wounds. As a kid, endured being impaled, although he was unable to keep fighting. Once allowed himself to get stabbed in the foot to gain an advantage. Fought Justice after being shot several times. Stood up after a beating from a clone of his father. *'Air-Dodging/Fighting:' Afro is skilled in avoiding projectiles and attacks even when being dozens of feet in the air. Allows him to skillfully fight high above the ground. Can avoid plasma bolts, rockets and crossbow bolts. *'Capable Hand-to-Hand Fighter:' Can strike precisely enough on an opponent's wrist to disarm them. Incorporates kicks and, sometimes, punches into combat. *'Dirty Fighter:' Does not fight fair in any meaning of the word. Uses tricks and surprises to gain an upper hand, for example innocent people as meat shields or distractions. Incorporates non-lethal items into combat to throw his enemies off-balance. *'Master Swordsman:' Trained by Sword Master since childhood, Afro is ambidextrous in using the sword. Destroyed the Afro Droid, a machine possessing his skillset, by improvising. Defeated a group of assassins while fighting in the middle of a massive smoke cloud. Regularly takes on small armies. *'Ninja-Ninja:' Afro's "imaginary friend". Theorized to either be a figment of Afro's imagination or the guardian of the Number 2 Headband. Loud and obnoxious - the complete opposite of Afro. From time to time, notices weaknesses of Afro's enemies and points them out. Seemingly possesses some sort of a physical presence, as he is seen interacting with real objects and even being hit by attacks. Techniques *'Iai:' A technique in which a swordsman unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent in a single motion. *'Kobo Ichi:' AKA the Perfect Parry. Used to simultaneously deflect an enemy strike and deliver a blow. Equipment *'Improvised Weapons:' Used as dirty moves. Include Afro's shoes (used in kicks or as ranged weapons), sheathe and a metal comb in his hair, as well as his own afro, which tricked Justice into believing he was killed even though his hair was impaled instead of his skull. *'Katana:' A sword inherited from his father. Durable enough to slice through bullets, humans, rockets and metal. Can cut through swordsmen and their swords at the same time. Easily cut through a stone statue. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Threw his sword sheathe through an enemy's throat. *Ripped off Brother 1's metal arm. *Sent a 2-meter tall man flying across a room and through a wall with a casual punch. *Decapitated five men with a single swing of his sword. *Kicked the head off of a cyborg. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to a bullet and cut it in half. *Dodged shots from Gorokube's cannon. *Avoided gunfire from a Gatling gun. *Reacted to crossbow bolts and blasts from a grenade launcher. *While poisoned, reacted to a rocket launcher shot. *Reacted to shots from Afro Droid's cannon. *Killed a man before bullets from his gun could reach him. *Deflected close-range plasma shots. Durability/Endurance *While already injured, survived the explosion of multiple grenades. *Survived a building-sized explosion. *Survived being hit in the face by the spinning wheel of a motorcycle. *Survived the heat of a desert for days. *Survived falling off of a cliff while being shot with rockets. Skill/Intelligence *Became a fearsome legend. *Defeated the Daimyo, Sword Master's brother (Game). *As a kid, killed the Brothers of Azura in five moves. *Killed Sword Master. *One of the three survivors of the slaughter of Sword Master's students. *Cut down the assassins of the West Guild. *Eliminated a group of 20 mercenaries in three minutes (Manga). *Killed the Miyako-Dori Clan (Manga). *Defeated Shichigoro, a warrior who wanted to get rid of the Headbands forever (Manga). *Took down Gorokube and his assassins (Manga). *Eliminated Takamori (Game). *Defeated the assassin Soshun, who was using a crossbow modified with a grenade launcher mounted on the bottom. *Cut down a group of samurai warriors known as the Wild Five (Game). *Defeated the Afro Droid, a machine 20% stronger and faster than himself. *Eliminated the Empty Seven. *Defeated his childhood friend Jinno, who trained under the same Sword Master, while holding back for half of the fight. *Destroyed an army of Afro Droids and the Afro Droid #1 (Manga). *Killed Justice, avenging his father's death and obtaining the Number 1 Headband. *Obtained the Number 2 Headband again from Shichigoro after losing the No. 1 (Sequel Movie). *Killed three cyborg assassins (Sequel Movie). *Killed the clone of his father and recovered the Number 1 Headband (Sequel Movie). Powerscaling *'Afro Droid' (Although supposedly physically superior, the Afro Droid was nevertheless defeated by Afro Samurai.) Weaknesses *Limited weaponry. *Ordinary human weaknesses. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Building Level Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Afro Samurai Category:Samurai